1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a suspension controller which determines optimal characteristics of a suspension and a stabilizer for a vehicle body by controlling factors influencing the suspension and stabilizer characteristics, using a fuzzy controller.
2. DISCUSSION OF BACKGROUND
Conventional suspension controllers make a digital judgment using certain values in the discrimination of such subjective and vague factors as driving stability and comfortableness which exert influence on the characteristics of a suspension and a stabilizer for a vehicle body.
In such conventional suspension controllers, since subjective and vague factors are discriminated digitally using certain values, the judgment of the suspension and stabilizer characteristics has been unsatisfactory.